


Realidad

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: 30vicios [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi acepta que a veces el amor no siempre es suficiente.</p><p>Vicio #26: Amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realidad

El hubiera es una trampa. Creer y anhelar por tiempos mejores poco o nada ayuda más que a matarte de dolor lentamente. Tadashi lo sabe porque su vida entera esta atorada en aquella trampa engañosa.

Si sus padres no hubieran muerto…

Si el hubiera estado al pendiente de Hiro…

Si hubiera nacido unos  _cuantos_  años antes…

Si Abigail no se hubiera ido…

Si Robert hubiera tenido un poco de fe…

"¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?" se pregunta mientras el fuego abrasador lo quema lentamente por cada paso cauteloso que da. El tiempo no existe en un lugar así, se ha detenido, su mente lo mantiene ocupado y la adrenalina, vivo; y aquello que se mueve es una realidad ajena a él.

Dicen que todo sucede por una razón, pero aún en esos momentos, Tadashi se niega a creer que sea así.

_"No puedo esperar cuatro años, señor."_

_"Tadashi, por favor… eres mi alumno."_

Porque bajo esa lógica absurda, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento… sólo significaría que todo terminaría mal.

_"Cuatro años se pasan volando."_

_"Eso dicen, prof… Robert."_

Y no puede creerlo -o no quiere- porque es Robert, porque es él y son los dos lo que esta en juego.

_"Vete Tadashi…"_

_"¿Que pasó?"_

_"¡Que te vayas!_

_"¡No hasta que me digas que pasó!"_

_"Abigail… ella…"_

Lo único bueno, lo único correcto y aquello que podía ayudarlos esta tan en juego como sus vidas.

—¡Profesor Callaghan!

Y no sabe cuanto ha pasado cuando grita, cuando lo llama de la única manera que le ha permitido en los últimos meses… y lo mira. El tiempo lo alcanza, y quien esta frente a él, protegiéndose con los microbots de su hermano, es el mismo que no ha sabido valorar lo poco bueno que les había tocado y lo ha destruido con sus propias manos. Y lo que siente no es odio, no es enojo o coraje, es tristeza, profunda tristeza porque al final es cierto: sus padres murieron, Hiro esta solo, él es joven e ingenuo, Abigail no va a volver y Robert lo ha perdido todo. Incluyéndolo a él.

El mundo cae a su alrededor y ya lo ha aceptado.


End file.
